Resident Evil: The Nightmare Returns
by mzjazz
Summary: One month after the fall of Umbrella. The S.T.A.R.S team recieves help from Billy Coen after a crime scene indicates that a family has been eaten to death. The story is now Complete! Final chapter and epilogue are up! Please R&R and tell me what you think
1. Prologue

Resident Evil: The Nightmare Returns  
Author's Note: Hi. I just like to say a few things before you read my second story. First, I hoped you like my previous one, Resident Evil: The Fall of Umbrella. It was really fun writing it. Second, I hope you like this story. If I missed a few things in this story like, person, place, item, monster, etc. Please let me know. I don't own the Resident Evil franchise; I am just a fan who likes to write stories about all of the series. Anyway, I hope you like this one as much as the other one, and enjoy!  
  
mzjazz  
Prologue  
  
The Umbrella Corporation, one of the world's biggest pharmaceutical companies, has been put out of business for some time. The incidents that was supposedly connected to this company, has been proven for the deaths of hundreds of thousands of innocent people. It all started in the mid summer of 1998 in Raccoon City.  
  
The first incident occurred when families were attacked and killed by a group of about ten people. Victims were apparently devoured. Bravo team was sent to investigate the affairs. They had crash-landed in Raccoon forest. From there, they discovered an MP Vehicle, along with two dead MP Soldiers. A file from the wreck shown that an escaped convict was sentenced to death and was being transported by the MP Soldiers.  
  
Rebecca Chambers, the medic for Bravo team, teamed up with the convict. They explored many areas: from the train, to the Marcus Mansion, the underground Umbrella lab, to the dam where they destroyed the lab and facilities. Rebecca Chambers survived, the whereabouts of the convict were unknown and is presumed dead.  
  
Later, on that same night, Alpha team was sent to investigate. The team found most of the Bravo team members, some alive and some dead. They later discovered that the leader of Alpha team, Albert Wesker, was working for Umbrella and was a traitor. The survivors of these incidents were: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Rebecca Chambers.  
  
They reported of zombies and monsters responsible for the attacks of the group of families. But no one believed them. They spent many months trying to find proof of Umbrella's research, while facing other great horrors along the way. They finally proved the corporation guilty for it's crimes, and were put out of business for good.  
  
One month later.  
Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine were watching TV in Chris's living room. They were eating popcorn and drinking coke, while watching pay per view movies. There's nothing on, and we over nine hundred channels, Chris thought. After they took down Umbrella, Chris and Jill were dating since then and so did Claire and Leon.  
  
They got the proof and they did it. And now we can all go on with our lives, Chris thought to himself with a smile. Jill fell asleep on Chris's shoulder a while ago. Chris stared at her face; she looked beautiful and peaceful while sleeping. He always loved to see her sleep, because she looked as though she wasn't disturbed by the nightmares.  
  
Jill woke up with a yawn, looked up at Chris and smiled. "Hey," "Hi." Chris said. Jill looked at the TV and saw that Chris was surfing through channels to find something good. They just sat there, holding one another. The phone rang, "I'll get it." Chris said getting up. He picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Chris. It's Barry."  
  
"Hey, Barry. What's up?"  
  
"Well," Barry spoke with some worry in his voice. "Turn on the news, you've got to see this." Chris ran with the cordless phone in his hands to the living room to turn on the news. The newscaster was reporting on an unknown situation. "For those of you who have just tuned in, we are advising everyone in Raccoon City to stay in doors. There have been recent reports of people being attacked by a group of unknown people. We will stay on the air as long as we can-" Someone is yelling off camera to get out of the area, the camera turns to the left to see someone being devoured by a man with dead skin. Zombie, Chris thought.  
  
Chris looked at Jill and they both had horrified looks. "Chris, can you and Jill meet me at my house? We'll come up with some sort of plan to stop this." "Okay, we're on our way, Barry." Chris hung up the phone. Jill nodded at Chris and he nodded in return, they went to the gun cabinet and grabbed two handguns, a Beretta and Glock, and two shotguns. They got into Jill's truck and drove to Barry's house.  
  
Chris and Jill made it to Barry's house, and only to find it torn apart. "Barry!" Chris called out. No answer. They went inside Barry's house and began to search for Barry and his family. Jill had her Beretta in one hand, and the shotgun in the other and so did Chris. "Let's split up," Chris said. Chris went to the kitchen while Jill checked the bedrooms.  
  
Chris walked through the dinning room into the kitchen, and only to find Barry's throat slit open. Chris was in a panic. Barry, who could have done this to you? Chris thought to himself. Barry held his Colt Python; it was covered in blood and so was he. Jill came back, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Jill?"  
  
"Chris," Jill said. "Barry's wife and kids," Jill tried to finish. "They've been killed." She saw Barry's dead body. "Oh my god." Chris knew it wasn't safe in Barry's house. Heavy breathing could be heard somewhere. Jill looked up, "Chris! Look out!" Jill fired three rounds before a massive claw came and knocked her out cold. "Jill!" Chris turned only to see the Tyrant. It backed its arm up and swung at Chris, darkness. Nothing. No. No. No.  
  
"No!!"  
  
Chris awoke with a scream, waking up Jill right next to him. "Chris! You alright?" Jill said. Chris was sweating and taking heavy breaths. "I am fine," Chris said. "You sure? It was those nightmares again, wasn't?" Jill said with a concerned look in her eyes. Chris wiped the sweat off of his forehead and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up. Chris wasn't like him self for the past several weeks. He doesn't know why he is having nightmares again and again about Umbrella, zombies, and Tyrant.  
  
Jill came in and hugged him. "It'll be alright." Jill said and kissed him. Chris thought about the cases they had to investigate at the precinct. Some unknown group in the outskirts of Raccoon City was attacking people. What if it's another T-virus spill? Or another Spencer estate lab? Or whatever? Chris thought to himself and felt a warm feeling of courage and realized it. If, and this is a one in a thousand shot because Umbrella is gone now, there is another T-viral spill we can deal with it. If it isn't and just some whacked up people, we can take them down.  
  
Chris came back to bed and fell asleep, with Jill holding him and Chris holding her. Tomorrow would be another day. 


	2. Crime Scene

Crime Scene  
  
Jill Valentine was going over the evidence that was found in Raccoon Park. A family was brutally murdered and was eaten. This brings back memories, Jill thought. The husband and wife's faces were completely decimated. The two children tried to go for help, but something ripped their throats out.  
  
It was disturbing. What could it be though? Zombies? Cerberus? What? Jill thought as she took note of the bodies. Umbrella couldn't be doing this: the company is gone. But what is it? It's just been a month and every lab facility is destroyed. Bottom line, Umbrella is dead. Jill thought as she closed up her notepad.  
  
Chris and Barry were talking to the police, trying to get more answers. "Is there any witnesses?"  
  
"No, the neighbors around this area just heard screams coming from the park and called us."  
  
"No evidence?" The cop shook his head. "Thank you anyway." Chris said, walking away. Chris and Barry met up with Jill. All three of them looked at each other with fear in their eyes. "Is it happening again?" Jill said.  
  
"I don't know. But if it is, I think we should alert the city. Tell them to keep their kids inside, lock all doors and windows, and arm themselves if necessary." Chris and Barry couldn't believe it either. "If those things show up at my place," Barry said. "I'll just blow them away with whatever I got." Chris and Jill smiled at Barry. Barry was always ready for anything.  
  
"Let's just alert the city. Maybe they'll listen to us for once." Jill said, as they walked back to Jill's truck for some soda in the cooler.  
  
Billy Coen was having a hard time trying to fix his motorcycle. "Damn it!" Billy yelled as he spilled oil on his jeans and threw the can. He walked back to his house, rinsed his hands, and got a beer. He sat down at the kitchen table and enjoyed his beer. It helped him relax a bit.  
  
Billy was living in Miami, and he owned a mechanic shop. People would hire him to do repairs on they're cars, bikes, and so on. Basically, the shop was part of his house. He didn't like it at first, because people would be knocking at his door in the middle of the night wanting him to fix something. But he got used to it. He made decent money, but there was always bills coming in the mail.  
  
When Billy left Raccoon, he heard that the Marines found his commanding officers responsible for killing those people. The charges on Billy were dropped. The commanding officers, however, were not so lucky. They were sentenced to death. They deserved it, those bastards. Trying to frame me for something I didn't do. Billy thought as he took another drink.  
  
The shop's door opened and closed, "Hey, Billy! You there?" It was Billy's neighbor, John. "Yeah, I am in here." Billy called out. John walked in, "Hey Bill, I have problem with my car. Do you think-" John looked at Billy's pants. " What did you do, piss yourself or something?" John laughed as he got a beer. Billy threw a coaster at him and almost hit his head. "Hey, that could've killed me!"  
  
"Yeah right." Billy said.  
  
"Oil got to ya again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So," John said. "Like I was saying before, my car needs some jumper cables to my battery, and I need my tire changed. I ran over some piece of glass on the way here."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is that all you can say, is just 'Yeah'?"  
  
"Yeah." Billy said as he took another drink from his beer. Billy checked his watch: it was already four o'clock. "Well, it's gotta be quick, John. I have to close up soon."  
  
Billy attached the cables to John's car and attached the other end to another battery. During this, they also changed the tire on John's car. Billy turned on the TV to see anything but the news was on every channel. "Hello, and we are live in Raccoon City where there has been a murder. A family of four was, apparently, eaten to death. No one has seen the killer or killers in this case. With me now is the captain of the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team, Chris Redfield. Captain Redfield, what do you make of this case? Could it be the work of Umbrella? Or is someone trying to copy the same incidents that occurred nearly a year and a half ago?"  
  
"Well, this case is surely bizarre. We don't have the answers to explain wither the former company Umbrella is behind this or if it's a psychotic killer on the loose. But we'll inform everyone in the city right now to keep your children indoors at all times. Lock every door and window, and arm yourselves. We will inform all the citizens about the progress with this case. That's all, thank you." The reporter was fallowing Redfield around when a female and a very large and muscular man said. "No more comments for now." And got into a truck and drove away. The news showed pictures of the family that was attacked, and Billy was horrified to see this.  
  
Not this shit again. Billy thought as he went to his fridge to get another beer. Billy couldn't believe it. It's only been what, a year in a half since I faced those monsters? That long since me and Rebecca- that's when Billy realized it. If those things were coming back, and terrorizing Raccoon, Rebecca could be in danger. Billy thought about it for a moment and stood up and said, "John, do you think that you could take over the shop for me?"  
  
"Why? What are you doing?"  
  
"I am leaving town to help a friend." "But you can't leave now, you have a business here." Billy explained to John about how he faced the Zombies and monsters before, and about what is happening now. "Man," John said with fear in his eyes. "That's crazy."  
  
"It is, and if I don't leave now and get to Raccoon, who knows who's going to die." Billy said. "John, please, take over the shop for me." "I will." John said. "Thanks, and you're a good friend. I'll send you a post card." Billy said. John smiled and said, "Hey, get out there and start kicking some ass." They both laughed. Billy went through the shop to his house to pack.  
  
While he was packing, he thought about Rebecca. He didn't want anything happening to her now. Billy remembered the times how he and Rebecca teamed up against the Zombies and monsters. Don't worry, Rebecca, I am coming to help. Billy thought as he rode off on his motorcycle to the airport. 


	3. Evil Intentions

Evil Intentions  
  
Alec Reese was sitting in his living room watching the news, hearing about the brutal murders that occurred in Raccoon Park. "For those of you who have just tuned in, the police is advising people to keep your children indoors at all times, and lock every door and window." It has been going on for hours. Alec turned off the TV and sat there, thinking. Alec was over six feet tall and was built like a truck.  
  
Alec lived in the out skirts of the city, almost in the woods. It was isolated from the town, and it took him thirty minutes to get into his car and drive off to work. Alec worked in a photo shop right by the mall and by the food market. The people that would come into the photo shop would, usually, be someone that wanted pictures of their family developed. Alec remembered every single customer that would come in. He remembered Mrs. Leeman, an elderly lady who always loved to take pictures of her birds. The birds would sit there on the birdbath, enjoying the nice warm afternoon.  
  
Alec's sister had a fiancé named Kent Passman. He was a good man, in Alec's point of view. When Kent came in, he wanted his photos done within one hour and he'll be back for them. Alec did so, and he wasn't happy to find out what was on the photos. It appeared that his new brother in-law, took pictures of himself with another lady. They held onto each other, kissing.  
  
One night, after Alec gave back the photos, he tailed Kent to the little whore's house. He waited until the lights were out to get out of his van. He got out his bowie knife from the glove box and had it ready. Alec crept into the house from the back, and made it upstairs into the master bedroom. Alec saw Kent and the woman were asleep, after they're little fun. Alec felt a rage against them. Kent, why would you do it? Why would you do this to your wife? Why? Alec thought to himself. He went up to the side of the bed where Kent was. Silently and quickly, he slit his throat.  
  
Kent had a few seconds of life before Alec finished him with one blow to the head with the knife. The girl awakened, and was frightened. Alec didn't hesitate to go and cut her intestines out. The next day, the police came and reported that a man attacked the two. Presuming six feet tall, and very strong. Kent Passman's head had a gouge in it, with blood oozing out, and the female victim was gutted open.  
  
Alec's sister was horrified and shocked about the death of her fiancé. First, she couldn't believe that he was cheating on her, and that he was murdered. She went to go see her brother, "Alec! Kent's been murdered!" she said. But Alec's sister saw him sitting at the kitchen table, with blood all over his shirt and jeans and on his knife. "I am sorry, Mary." Alec said as he murdered her too.  
  
But Kent deserved it. Alec thought as he stood up and got himself a glass of ice water. To Alec, it was more of an execution than a murder. Kent committed a crime, and he had to be brought to justice, so Alec did that just for him. Alec regretted that he had to murder his sister. She wouldn't understand why. She wouldn't understand why I did the biggest favor for her. Alec thought. But what I did for them was set them free. Free. Free.  
  
Alec walked down to his basement and opened a door that led to a subbasement. From there, he began to read different vials of canisters. All of them marked "T". There were cages of Cerberuses, two to three Hunters, and in the back Alec was experimenting on humans. They turned into Zombies now.  
  
When Alec moved into his new house, he found out that it connected to an underground lab that Umbrella used to own. Everything was left down there, from viruses to specimens. Alec admitted, photo development was his part time job; his real job was doing experiments down in the lab. With all of this, I can make Raccoon City a better place to live in. A place where freedom will rise, Alec thought as he began the experiments.  
  
Alec already let two specimens out as a test to see if they can adapt to the environments. But now that they can, he can set them all loose within a matter of hours. "Don't worry," Alec said, looking at Raccoon City on a monitor. "Freedom and peace will come to you shortly." Alec said as he got the cages ready. 


	4. Pleasant Hills

Pleasant Hills  
  
Billy made it to Raccoon City. It had been a five-hour flight from Miami, but it was worth the wait. Now, only to get some wheels. Billy thought. Billy left his motorcycle back at the airport in Miami. Billy saw a rental car station. He walked up and said, "Hi, I'd like to rent a car for only a few hours." "Okay, I'll need your license and a credit card." The woman said.  
  
As the woman began to run a check on Billy's license and credit card, Billy began to wonder how he was going to find the S.T.A.R.S team. Probably at the police station. Billy thought. He heard that the S.T.A.R.S weren't in at the office most of the day. But he figured he'd try there first. "Okay, sir, here's the keys and your car number seventeen." "Thank you." Billy said as he took the keys and walked away.  
  
Billy drove to the R.P.D and walked up to the reception desk. "Hi," Billy said to the receptionist. "I am Billy Coen, I'm a friend of the S.T.A.R.S and I need to see them." "I am sorry, sir, but you just missed them. They went to the cemetery to honor the late members of Bravo team." "Okay, thank you." Billy got back into his car and drove to the cemetery.  
  
Billy parked his car and walked up to the front gates of the cemetery. The gates gave a startling look. The name, "Pleasant Hills" was engraved on one of the two stonewalls. It all looked like the kind of creepy feeling from any horror film with a cemetery. Billy ignored it and walked on through. Billy saw families placing roses on the graves of loved ones. A woman was crying, while a thin man held her. Just looking around the cemetery gave a depressing feeling.  
  
Billy continued to look for the S.T.A.R.S members, and found them. There stood two men, one about Billy's age and the other was very large and muscular. A woman was also there; she had brown hair and blue eyes, also about Billy's age. All three of them were placing roses on the gravestones.  
  
Billy walked up to the man with brown hair, "Hi," Billy said. All three of them turned around to face Billy. They looked at him for a moment, not sure what to say at first. Billy thought they were about to arrest him, he didn't consider meeting some S.T.A.R.S members in blue jeans and a black shirt with a leather jacket. Billy cleared his throat and continued, "We never met before. My name is Billy Coen. I am a friend of Rebecca Chambers."  
  
All three of them remembered who he was at that instant. "Hi, Billy. We're finally glad to meet you. I am Chris Redfield, and this is Barry Burton and Jill Valentine." They all shook hands. "Rebecca told us about you. She said that you and her found another Umbrella lab."  
  
"Yeah. We teamed up and fought some crazy shit back then."  
  
"Same with us." Chris said. They all managed to crack a smile. Billy looked around, hoping to find Rebecca. "Where's Rebecca? Is she around here some where?" Everyone fell silent for a moment. "Billy," Jill said. "Rebecca went with us to put an end to Umbrella and we lost two people during that time."  
  
"No." Billy said. Jill showed him Rebecca's grave mark. Billy fell to his knees and with tears in his eyes. Rebecca, who and why? Billy thought. Billy wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "Was she murdered by those things?" "No," Chris said. "Someone we used to know named Albert Wesker killed her. He died too, I know because I killed him."  
  
Billy was glad that the murderer paid for what he did; now he just couldn't believe that Rebecca is gone. He got back up, and wiped more tears away from his eyes. "Billy, we know how you feel." Chris said. "We loved her like she was family to us." "Yeah," Billy said. "But I was in love her." Billy said as he started to cry.  
  
Billy began to think wither he should just go back to Miami. But he couldn't just leave. The S.T.A.R.S probably needed his help into finding whoever is responsible for these murders. And if Rebecca were here right now, she would tell me to stay and help her and her friends. I am not going anywhere; I'll find whoever is causing this. Billy thought.  
  
Billy turned to face Chris, "I came here to help you all find and put an end to whoever is continuing with Umbrella's research." Billy said. Chris looked at Jill and Barry, they nodded and they all decided to have Billy help them. "Billy, we'd be more than happy to have you work with us." Chris said. Billy was glad to help out the S.T.A.R.S. Before they all left for the police station, Billy turned to face Rebecca's grave and gave a salute. "I'll miss you, Rebecca." Billy said as he gave off his final salute and rode off with the S.T.A.R.S. 


	5. A Leading Clue

A Leading Clue  
  
Before they left the cemetery, Jill had a chance to talk to some of the Bravo team members, including Rebecca and Carlos. Jill placed the roses on the grave marks and said, "Do you guys think its Umbrella?" Jill said to all of them. Usually when she talks to her late friends, she feels as though they do talk to her in some way. Not by voice, but by sign.  
  
Jill didn't know wither Umbrella is trying to get back in business or not, but they had to stop these creatures from causing another incident. Jill was driving her truck, Chris in the passenger seat, and Barry and Billy in the back. Jill took a glimpse over at Chris; he was just looking out the window. He's probably thinking about his sister again, Jill thought.  
  
A week after Umbrella went down, Claire and Leon went to San Francisco for vacation. Chris was on the phone with Claire for nearly three hours, worrying about her. Jill remembered how Chris was, always asking Claire if there were any Umbrella agents or mercenaries trying to find her and Leon. He always feared about possible revenge against them. "We're fine, Chris." Claire said on the phone. "Leon and I are armed incase they want to go at it." Chris smiled and said. "Okay, just be careful and come back home safely."  
  
Jill parked at the station and they went up to their office. It was the same as it was before, except they didn't have to share it with a full team. There was another empty office space incase there were any new members. "Okay, let's look over the clues." Chris said. He got out the photos and they all examined them. "Now, what are we looking at here? We're obviously seeing people being attacked and eaten by something. It could only be Zombies or Cerberuses." Chris said.  
  
They knew the murders occurred in the park. The park was very close to the outskirts of the town. "Is there anyone who lives outside of the city?"  
  
"I'll check on it." Jill said as she typed away at the computer. There was only one name. It read, "Alexander James Reese". They read the residential profile, it turns out that he does live in the outskirts of Raccoon. This guy isn't a suspect; we should just question him and see what he knows. Chris thought. But they didn't have time to start questioning someone that has nothing to do with the case.  
  
Billy looked at the photos and said, "Where were they attacked exactly in the park?"  
  
"In the open fields, close to the playgrounds and picnic benches." Chris said.  
  
"Why?" Billy showed to Chris one of the photos. In the background, there was something buried underneath the tall grass. It looked metal, with some bars on it. "I am going out there to see what it is." Billy said. "Okay, just make it back alright." Chris said. Billy almost made it to the door when Barry said, "Hey, Bill, wait! Are you carrying something just incase?"  
  
"Yeah, I have this." Billy unbuttoned his holster and showed it to Barry. It was a military police standard issue with 9mm rounds. "Will do," Barry said. "In case you need anything that can pack more of a punch, just go to that gun cabinet." Barry pointed to the cabinet that was right by the communications. "I will." Billy said as he walked out of the office.  
  
With Billy going to the park to see what that thing was, Chris, Jill, and Barry looked over the evidence and made some phone calls.  
  
Alec saw as the Zombies were attempting to eat a young man that was spray painting alongside Alec's property. Alec found this young man with a can of black spray paint; he was trying to spell out "U SUCK" on the side of his house. Alec didn't appreciate how the young man was expressing his word usage alongside Alec's house.  
  
The young man was Jim Gibson, the city's so-called bully and idiot. He was popular for bullying the high school kids and for trashing neighbors' cars. He was arrested at least twice for rape and for drunk driving. When he came to pick up his photos, he didn't like how they were developed. "Hey, man, I said I wanted them as a wallet size." Jim said, trying to act macho. "Look at me when I am talking to you, you big dick!"  
  
Alec turned and faced Jim. Jim was already afraid of Alec's physique. "Leave." Alec said and Jim did that. Now, just a few hours later, he caught Jim Gibson out side spray-painting his house. Alec went out there and caught the hand that had the spray paint. Alec looked at him for a moment, and knocked him out with his bare hand.  
  
He took Jim inside his house. Alec spread Jim's arms and legs out, and then tied him down with rope and duct tape on the floor. He placed cement blocks underneath Jim's arms and legs. He also placed a log long enough to reach Jim's ankles. Jim awoke to find himself like that and with duct tape on his mouth.  
  
"Hello, Jim." Alec said. "You're about to know what it's like to feel nothing but freedom." Alec said as he walked into his dinning room. He came back with a sledgehammer and held it tightly in his hands, and set it down for a moment.  
  
"Do you see what I am doing for you, Jim? For you right now, it's a once in a lifetime experience. But for others, it's eternal. What I am doing, Jim, is setting your spirit and soul free. Do you agree? Blink twice for yes, once for no. Do you agree?" Jim was scared out of his mind and didn't know what to do. "Was that a single blink?" Alec said.  
  
"Oh, your confused. Well please don't be confused, other wise you'll experience something that your not familiar with." Jim struggled to get out of the tape and rope. "You sprayed the other side of my house too, correct?" Jim blinked twice. "I assume it says, 'UP YOURS', but with an arrow leading up and the word 'yours', yes?" Jim blinked twice again. "I thought so." Alec said. "Okay, hold on." Alec picked up the sledge, chose which body part would be first, and smashed it in. Jim screamed through the duct tape as he felt his arm brake off. The bone was ripped right out of the flesh and with blood oozing out.  
  
Alec aimed again and broke his other arm, and then his two legs. Finally, with the log in between Jim's ankles, Alec swung and broke both ankles in. Jim was screaming in pain and saw that he was lying in a pool of his own blood. "Now with that over," Alec said. "It's time to face the true meaning of fear."  
  
Alec carried Jim down to the lab. As he was carrying Jim, "You see, Jim. Now that you don't understand what I am doing for you, you must die now. After all that you've done, you and your hellish crimes, you'll now face death before it." Alec made it to a room and laid Jim on a concrete floor. On the other side of the wall, there were bar doors keeping in human beings. Except they weren't human, they looked dead.  
  
Alec quickly put Jim down and went back into the control room. He pressed all the switches and released the Zombies. Jim frantically tried to crawl away, but with everything broken, he couldn't. The Zombies were all around him and were already chewing away. "Go on, lie down, be dead." Alec said as he saw the Zombies eat away at Jim, "Be dead!" Alec yelled. He was overwhelmed with different kind of emotions as he watched Jim die.  
  
Alec fell silent for a while. The Zombies went back into their containments and were locked in. Alec went into the room; all that was left was a pool of blood, a half eaten heart, and lung with a skull. Alec brought in a mop with a bucket full of water and soap and started to clean up the mess.  
  
He went back up to his house and cleaned up the pool of blood where Jim laid when Alec broke all of his body parts. I better keep things clean around here, Alec thought. Of course, this was just one out of the many. He wanted to set everyone free, and if they didn't see the freedom he was offering them, they will die. Alec smiled and laughed at the thought as he cleaned the floor. 


	6. Horror in Raccoon Park

Horror in Raccoon Park  
  
Billy was staring at the metal object that was in Raccoon Park. It was a cage, but with no Umbrella logo. It was broken in two, as though the creature broke it from inside. Then what could this mean? Is someone making them? Billy thought. He had a hard time understanding wither someone was trying to recreate Umbrella's experiments or not.  
  
Billy continued to look around the park. From where the cage was, there were tire tracks leading back into the woods. Billy checked his handgun and continued down the path.  
  
Alec finished washing up the blood when he heard a beeping go off. Someone is trying to make it to his house from the woods. Alec ran down stairs to the lab and checked the monitor. It was a man, and he was armed. "It's rude to trespass on people's property," Alec said. "Guess I'll have to show you out." Alec said as he flipped some switches for the Cerberuses to be released.  
  
Billy checked every corner and tree to make sure that there wasn't any trouble. He began to think. What am I doing here? Billy thought. I should just go back, there isn't- a growl came from behind him. Billy turned quickly to see a zombie dog standing behind him. Its skin was missing and the rib was exposed. The creature's mouth was drooling full of blood. It leapt at Billy, but with ease, Billy shot three rounds. Dead.  
  
Two more came from another corner, Billy jumped out of the way and shot them both in the head. Two more came. One of them tackled Billy to the ground ready to rip his throat out, but Billy pulled out a knife and stuck it inside its head. He got back up and shot the remaining two to death.  
  
Billy didn't see anymore coming; he had to get back to the others. Billy began to run back to the park.  
  
Alec was in fury that the man survived. His best dogs were now dead. They did such a great job on killing one family. But it didn't matter; he still had other specimens that could do the job. But for now, he had to go and pick up Susan for there date.  
  
Alec loved Susan, he would sometimes invite her inside his house to talk and have a few drinks. But for some reason she wasn't returning his phone calls, probably because he had forgotten to pick her up for lunch two weeks ago. Maybe she'll like dinner, Alec thought.  
  
Chris, Jill, and Barry were making phone calls to every S.T.A.R.S department to see if they have any leads. They had none. They were about to quit for the day when Billy came running in. "Those things," Billy said trying to catch his breath. "The zombie dogs, they were in the park. I nearly got killed by them!"  
  
"The dogs were in the park?"  
  
"Yeah, I got them all though."  
  
"How many were there."  
  
"Five."  
  
"What did you see out there besides the dogs?"  
  
"There was this cage that was busted open. It didn't have any Umbrella logo or sign on it."  
  
"So someone is raising these things," Jill said. "But I did see some trail leading up into the woods." Billy said. They began to think who it could be. "Does anybody want anything?" Chris said. "I am going to get some coffee."  
  
"I'll have a Coke." Jill said.  
  
"Coffee, black." Barry said.  
  
"Coffee, with some sugar." Billy said. As Chris left to the lounge, everyone felt as though they had no hope on finding this person.  
  
Alec saw as his girlfriend Susan Bakers walk up to her front door with Ralph Simon. Simon was a jerk to everyone at work. Alec hated him because he was just rude. Alec saw as Ralph kissed Susan on the cheek. Alec had great hatred for the man, and began to rip off the dashboard of his van. He pulled out his HK pistol; it was equipped with a silencer.  
  
"I'll call you later, Susan." Ralph said as he looked back and began to walk down the steps. Alec stood right in front of Ralph. Alec raised the pistol and shot Ralph right in the head. He put the pistol away and went inside Susan's house. 


	7. Defying Reason

Defying Reason  
  
They had received a report of a shooting near a neighborhood. The victim was Ralph Simon; he was shot dead center in the head. The neighbors didn't hear the shot, so the gun must've been silenced. The murderer kidnapped Susan Bakers, it appeared that the murderer crept into the house, knocked her out or drugged her, took her to the get away vehicle, and drove off.  
  
"I don't know what to say, Chris." Lt. Michael Sterns was talking to Chris over his cell phone. "First the family, now this. What's going to happen?"  
  
"I don't know, Mike. We'll have to just find a way, somehow." Chris said. They talked for a few, and Chris hung up the phone. "Well," Chris said. "The good news is it wasn't any zombie or monster. Just someone probably getting away with murder and possible robbery." Jill, Barry, and Billy just sat there. Man, can't things just get any worse? Billy thought.  
  
Billy began to wonder off in his thoughts, just hoping to find some relieve of joy of past memories. The time when he joined the Marines, getting into an accident with his motorcycle, having a few drinks with his buddies- it hit him. He remembered not long ago something very similar happened to some guy and two women. They guy's name was Kent and he was with some lover, unfortunately, they were murdered and so did his former fiancé.  
  
The cops never found out who this guy was. But then, it couldn't be this murderer. Billy couldn't take his mind off of it and began to look for any evidence that was found during those murders. It appeared that the only evidence on the night when Kent was killed, a partial thumbprint and a small sample of blood found on Kent and the women. It wasn't enough to hold up in court, but it was the only clues they found.  
  
Billy checked the DNA sample over the computer, "Billy," Chris said. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Doing a little research, Chris." Billy said. "I remember these murders that occurred not long ago, and I have to check it out to find some sort of clue. If this killer is the same one that killed Ralph Simon, then we helped out one problem."  
  
"Yeah, but we need to find out where these monsters are coming from."  
  
"Look, Chris," Billy said. "A lot weird shit is happening right now, and I am willing to bet you that this guy might give us a lead onto where they are coming from. We just have to find out what was the connection between these victims."  
  
Billy checked a newspaper clip; it showed a statement from Alexander James Reese. It appeared that his sister Marian Reese was murdered the same night Kent was.  
  
"I have to meet this Reese guy, maybe he can give us some details on his sister's death."  
  
"Not alone your not," Chris said. "I'll go with you. Jill, Barry, stay here incase any calls come in." Chris and Billy drove off to Alec Reese's house.  
  
Susan laid upon Alec's bed, unconscious. Alec placed a wet towel over her head. After he shot Ralph, Alec ran into Susan's house, knocked her out with a pipe, and carried her to his van. He regretted that, but he had to do it. Alec began to think of thoughts, happy thoughts. I can quit the experiments. Susan and I can make a happy life together, and we can just disappear. People do it all the time, run away and have a happy life together.  
  
Alec was about to wake her, "ALEC." A voice was speaking to him. "ALEC, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Alec was horrified to hear this voice. It was just like his voice except it sounded deep. "Who's there?" Alec said. "I AM DOWN HERE." Alec ran down to the lab and began to look for the voice. "Where?" "HERE." Alec turned and saw it was the Tyrant specimen. It wasn't active; it had been dead for a long time according to the file Alec found.  
  
"What?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"  
  
"Your dead."  
  
"DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU TWICE." Alec was beyond horrified. He backed into a cage where a Hunter was and it screeched in a high tone, Alec jumped back. "LOOK AT YOURSELF, I'VE NEVER SEEN A PERSON AS DISGUSTING AS YOU ARE!" Alec began to back away from the Tyrant's capsule. "DON'T YOU TURN AWAY NOW, ALEC!" Alec stopped where he was and stood there.  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"THE TRUE POWER OF FREEDOM. LOOK AT ME FOR EXAMPLE, MY MAKERS MADE ME THE ULITMATE LIFEFORM, AND YET, I DON'T HAVE THE PRVILIAGE OF FREEDOM. I WAS A SLAVE FOR UMBRELLA, WAITING TO TAKE ANY ORDERS THEY GAVE ME. ALL I DID WAS KILL. I HAD AN AWFUL GOOD TIME. WHEN I DID KILL A VICTIM, I SET THEIR SPIRITS FREE. BECAUSE I AM AN ULITMATE LIFEFORM, AND WHEN AN ULTIMATE LIFEFORM KILLS A MERE MORTAL, IT'S A GIFT TO THEM. IT'S A TRIP TO PARADISE, BUT WITH A COST. THAT'S WHAT YOUR DOING NOW."  
  
"No."  
  
"LITTLE ALEC THINKS HE'S A BIG MAN."  
  
"Stop it!" Alec screamed at the tank as he ran up to it and started punching and kicking at it. The voice disappeared. Alec took deep breaths, "See," Alec said. "It's only my imagination." What did a dead Tyrant know what Alec was doing? Alec knew the purposes of what he was doing and he didn't have to justify himself to a creature that was put down.  
  
The doorbell rang. Alec ran back upstairs, locked the door to the underground lab, and answered the door. "Alexander James Reese? Hi, I am Captain Redfield of the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team at the R.P.D." Redfield showed Alec his credentials. Another man was with Redfield, the minute Alec saw this man his eyes almost bulged out of his head. That's the one who killed my beloved dogs! Alec couldn't kill this man nor Captain Redfield, so he decided to play it cool.  
  
"May we come in, we just want ask you a few questions."  
  
"Sure." Alec showed them in. They asked Alec about his late sister and if he knew anything about what happened at Susan Bakers' house. He said no, but will inform them if anything comes up. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Reese." Redfield and the other man walked to their car and drove away.  
  
Alec was glad that they were gone. He thought about what the Tyrant said, and it was right. Alec was some sort of ultimate being. He killed because he wanted people to be free. "Okay," Alec said. "I know what I am doing now."  
  
"GOOD. NOW, KILL SUSAN." Alec was shocked to hear what the Tyrant wanted him to do. He didn't want to kill Susan. He wanted to make a happy life with her, and just be in love with her. "No," Alec said. "She's nice."  
  
"KILL HER NOW, ALEC. TAKE YOUR KNIFE AND CUT HER."  
  
Alec ran to his closet, pulled out his shotgun and pumped it. "No!" "DO IT." Alec raised the gun to his head, ready to pull the trigger. "DO IT NOW." Alec's finger was twitching and was ready to pull the trigger. But he put the gun down and fell to his knees, crying. He cried for about a half an hour until he realized it. He had to stop. He went out to his garage and got four tanks full of gasoline. 


	8. Defeat

Defeat  
  
Chris and Billy came back and told Jill and Barry about the interview with Mr. Reese. There was some suspicion going on with him, but they figured he was stressed or was tired. Something is wrong with that guy. I just know it. Billy thought.  
  
When Billy first saw Mr. Reese, he was about six foot four, had brown hair, and looked strong. Billy hadn't seen guys like that since in the Marines. He remembered there was this guy named Smith. Smith would always act macho in front of everyone, especially to the women. He ended up getting killed in battle with a mercenary group.  
  
Billy couldn't put it together, but he figured he'd just watch Reese and see what he does. Barry made phone calls to any other office they didn't call, while Jill checked the city's building maps. Jill looked at one of them for a moment and said, "Oh my god." The guys ran up to the monitor to see. "What is it, Jill?"  
  
"This is weird, see this?" Jill showed them an area that had nearly enough room to hold two houses, except it was underground. "Is that what I think it is?" Chris said.  
  
"Yep, we found our lab." Jill said. She looked at the map some more and found out that the lab had a secret entrance. The entrance was a house. The entry point was through the basement, and down into some stairway. The house was located in the outskirts of the city. Jill read the address; it was Alec Reese's house.  
  
They felt a sudden relief of joy now that they found their man. Now they just had to go and take him down. Jill loaded up her Beretta and turned on her laser, Chris was putting bullets into the clip of his Glock 18, Barry was calling for a S.W.A.T. team, and Billy had his 45. Colt. "Billy, I think you'll need this. It'll back more of a punch that you're standard." Barry said.  
  
The gun Billy received was a Bulldog 44. Special. It was made for the 44. Special rounds, but the bullets Barry collected were Glaser Safety Slugs. The tips looked like pencil erasers. Behind each tip was a copper jacket containing number-twelve shot suspended in liquid Teflon. The bullets were designed to fly at tremendous velocity, smash into the target and release the shot. The results were devastating, and the recoil was powerful. Barry had customized the gun to hold six shots other than five. It sure beats the hell out of my Colt, Billy thought.  
  
The four of them were already heading to Reese's house.  
  
Susan woke up with a wet towel over her head. "Susan?" A voice said to her. "Susan, are you okay? Would you like some water or tea?" It was Alec Reese. He sounded like he was in worry, but other than that, okay. "Alec?" Susan tried to get up, but Alec pushed her down back on the sofa. "Quiet, Susan!" Alec whispered. He was looking all around the room. "Don't you hear him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tyrant."  
  
"No, who's Tyrant?"  
  
"Quiet, or he'll hear us!" Alec put her hand over her mouth. Alec continued to look around and he got up. "Alec, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't let him kill you. He wants you, Susan. He's been telling me a lot of things, but now I have no choice but to do this." Alec picked up one of his gas cans and dumped it all over the house. Alec paused. He heard the voice in his head again, "No." he said shaking the can. "No, you can't make me!" Alec yelled as he threw the can.  
  
"Alec, he won't get me. Where is he?"  
  
"He's downstairs, he can hear us." Alec went behind his couch and pulled out a shotgun. "Come with me," Alec said as he raised the gun to Susan. Susan was scared out of her mind when Alec aimed the gun at her. They were in the kitchen. "Get down on your knees," he ordered. She did so, and Alec raised the butt of the gun and smacked her on the head, out cold. He picked her up and put her on the kitchen table.  
  
They made it to Reese's house. Jill parked her truck just a few yards away from the house. The S.W.A.T team wouldn't be there for at least a few more minutes. They were just going to keep an eye on it until the team made it there. Barry took the right side, Jill the front, Chris the back, and Billy the left side. They had radios to talk to one another. "All clear here," Barry said.  
  
"Same here." Chris said.  
  
"Me too." Jill said.  
  
"I see something," Billy said. He saw Reese getting a knife out. He had someone in there. "He has someone in there, guys."  
  
"Billy, wait for the backup. We're not taking him down, the S.W.A.T team is."  
  
"He has someone in there, Chris." Billy said again. It was a woman; she was either drugged or knocked out. He was going to kill her. No, stop it. Billy thought. "Stop it!" Billy said as he began running.  
  
Alec took out his bowie knife and was ready to dissect Susan. He had to do this, to prove to Tyrant that he was not like him. He just wanted to give people the perfect gift. He raised the knife up to her throat, but stopped. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't- someone was coming. Alec saw a man run up to the house, the kitchen had a large size window that overlooked the fields. The man jumped and broke through the glass.  
  
Alec immediately grabbed this man by the throat and raised him up. The person was choking by Alec's grasp. Alec looked at him for a moment and realized it was Billy Coen. Alec took his bowie knife and stabbed him in the side. He raised the knife again and cut across Billy's face twice, and threw him across the room. Billy was unconscious.  
  
Alec grabbed his shotgun and pumped it. He blew out the lights in the kitchen and went to the living room. The shotgun was loaded with 2 Gauge rounds, the most powerful shell any shotgun could shoot. He saw more of the cops, one of them at window in the living room. It was Redfield. Alec shot through the window and Redfield took a dive. His front door was forced open and there stood a woman. She shot three rounds into Alec's chest. He raised the shotgun and shot the woman right out the door and into the front yard.  
  
Out towards the trees was another man. He shot two rounds, one of them hitting Alec in the shoulder. Alec began firing where the man was, it wasn't until the third shot that he fell to one knee and got back up. Alec fired again, and he went down. Alec walked back to the kitchen to finish Coen off.  
  
Billy awoke with great pain. Footsteps were heading his way. Alec pumped the shotgun again and took aim at Billy and fired, but missed by a foot away from his head. Billy dodged the shot and fired one round into Alec. Alec went back a foot, and the result of the hit showed that some flesh had been blown off of his chest. But he was still standing. Billy fired the remaining five rounds. The fifth one made its contact and Alec Reese fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Billy got up and checked Reese's body and kicked the shotgun away from him. The last one did the job all right. Billy heard the S.W.A.T team arriving with the ambulance. He clutched his side and walked to find the others. Billy walked out to the front lawn, and saw Chris kneeling towards Jill. She wasn't moving. But Jill coughed and breathed. "Good thing I was wearing my vest," Jill said. "Damn, it hurts."  
  
"You'll be fine, Jill. It'll just be some bruises." Chris said. Chris looked up at Billy and saw that he looked like hell. "Where is he, Billy?"  
  
"He's dead. I got him. The girl is all right. Where's Barry?" Barry limped his way to the yard. He had been shot in the leg. Everyone was okay. They just had to wait for the ambulance to come and for the team. They had some cleaning to do in the lab. 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
The S.W.A.T team arrived and wiped out all of the monsters that Alec Reese had in his basement laboratory. The news was on this story for weeks. During further investigation of Reese's house, they found shoeboxes under his bed and a journal of some sort. Inside the shoeboxes were photos of families and the people he murdered. The police read the journal and had finally determined that Alexander James Reese was insane.  
  
Alec Reese was born to an abusive family. An alcoholic father, and a mother from hell. His mother would sometimes threaten to cut his fingers off if he took something he wasn't suppose to. She would cut him with a knife to show how much she loved him. She took the kitchen's butcher knife and cut Alec across his arm and back. Not only was it a sign to show for love, but for punishment.  
  
Through out his life, he wished to be free from this family. He ran away a couple of times from home and, ironically enough, would be caught by the sheriffs department. His mother yelled at him for the rest of the night and took an iron to his chest while she was ironing clothes. He realized what he should do in order to free his parents from being so cruel.  
  
In the summer of 1987, he finally killed both of his parents. The authorities arrested him and, after a few hours of questioning, he was sent to the psychiatric ward. He told his doctor that he felt bad for both of them and he knew that deep down inside of them were good souls. He just had to free them. Ten years later, he was released. He started a new life. But his insanity kicked in a few months later.  
  
Chris read the file on Alexander James Reese. This guy didn't become a monster; he was made into one after years and years of abuse. Chris thought. Chris couldn't quit feeling sorry for him. Jill walked into the office; she had some bandages on her lower right rib. "Ready, Chris? We have to go and pick up your sister."  
  
"Coming." Chris grabbed his coat and went off with Jill. On their way, they visited Barry Burton at the hospital with his family. Barry was going to be okay, they removed the buckshot from his leg and he'll return soon.  
  
Billy was at Pleasant Hills, visiting Rebecca's grave. Billy had two scars crossing like an X over his face. I am getting a collection of scars already. Billy thought. Billy knelt down to Rebecca's grave and placed roses on her tombstone. "We stopped him, Rebecca." Billy said. "Lord knows what he was going to do with all of those creatures down there." Billy stood up for a long moment. "I love you, Rebecca. I'll see you soon." Billy said as he walked to his car and drove back to the airport to get a flight to Miami.  
  
Chris, Jill, and Barry said to Billy to cal if he has any problems. "We'll be here to help you out, Billy. Just drop us a line now and then."  
  
"I will. Thank you, Chris."  
  
"No, Billy. Thank you." Chris said and they both hung up the phone. Billy continued working at his shop. Whenever there was going to be another problem, like the monsters appearing again, he'll be ready for them with the S.T.A.R.S team. For now, he just wanted a cold beer. 


End file.
